meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things To Come
Things To Come is the first sneak release of Talking Light, explaining WIP before the track's name (Work In Progress). The final version will be released later on the album Lonely Teenager in 2011, Download only, available for a limited time period at Robot Selling Device (RSD). Tracklist Lyrics Once when I was a lonely teenager I wandered into an unfamiliar area several miles from home. The land was badly eroded, and as I looked up the small ravine, I saw a weathered shack just up ahead. Once when I was a lonely teenager It wasn't very inviting. As I got closer, I had the feeling that it must be deserted. I might have walked on by until I noticed a faded piece of paper stuck to the door and became curious to see what it said. In large, shaking letters were the following words: "If you find my baby inside, please bury him." Lost in a light Startled by such a strange message, I took the note off the door and realized that it was several pages long. Here is the conclusion: "I could not stay (?). Something has my baby in that house, and I can't get him back. I don't know what it is except there is some kind of voice (?) to me. Every time I try to reach into the light and grab my baby, it burns my hands, but I don't seem to remember. Some kind of voice keeps coming out of that light and telling me to 'Find the ring! Find the ring!' I've tried to find it. God knows I've tried. I don't believe in the thought of (?). I even (?) the walls, but I can't find the ring anywhere. I ain't ate or slept for three days now, and I don't know what I can do except go and try to find some help, but I'm so weak. I don't know if I can make it back I'm so hungry. Please blessed God, because I think it may be somewhere weld up in here. I get the feeling that it must be the baby's fault, but I can see that he's done nothing to deserve this. Sincerely, Edgrey Watkins." Lost in a light After reading the note, I slowly opened the door, and walked into the shack. Except for a small area around an old bassinet in the center of the room, the interior of the small building was in a state of total chaos. I slowly worked my way through the jungle of broken furniture, loose floorboards, and other rubble until I finally reached the side of the bassinet. It was strangely spotless, and the top was covered by a clean, white blanket. Apprehensively, I reached out and slowly pulled away the blanket revealing the perfectly-formed skeleton of a baby clutching a wedding ring in its right hand. Horrifying. I could think of nothing else to do but follow the poor woman's wishes, and bury her baby's sad remains. I couldn't bear to touch the (?) little skeleton, so I somehow managed to drag the bassinet back out through the rubble into the ravine outside. Using a stick and my fingers, I scratched out a shallow hole in the dry dirt, but just as I was about to dump the baby skeleton into it, I noticed something engraved on the ring. By this time, I was so deeply disturbed that I wanted to just leave everything and run home, but something compelled me to move closer. The touch of the small, boney fingers against my own added the sensation of nausea to my already unsettled stomach, but I finally managed to free the ring. As I brought it closer to my eyes, I could make out a few tiny words: "The mother embraces hatred. Hatred embraces..." but that was it. The last word was all scratched out. No longer able to contain my feelings of fear, disgust, and confusion, I dumped the ring and the baby skeleton into the hole, quickly covered them up with dirt, and ran home. Lost in a light Once when I was a lonely teenager No one has ever believed my story, and I have tried to convince myself that it must have been a dream induced by the instability of adolescence. I take comfort from that thought. Category:Demo tapes‏‎ Category:EPs and singles‏‎ Category:RSD releases‏‎ Category:Talking Light‏‎